suite life on deck: to the past
by rogistories
Summary: what happens when zack finds an item the takes the arguing gang to the past ? will they find there way back or will they be stuck in the past forever? will they get caught by there past sevles ?


It was a regular weekend but for the seniors who were graduating the next Friday they were under a lot of stress especially Cody he was to excitied to go to Yale with Bailey. - the aqua lunge - hey guys said Zack as he watched his younger twin brother sticking his own face in a book like he was trying to ignore him he still didn't care hi Zack hi Cody said Bailey hi sweetie said Cody shutting his book as quickly as he could . Unbelievable shouted Zack. woody then came in hey guys what's uppp mister said woody nothing much said Maya coming in. hello poor people London Tipton has arrived yelled London . guys starting arguing about what there were gonna do but there was much more behind that they were tired, oh bickering. look guys i found something screamed Zack as he gave it to Cody . Everyone stopped shouting. what do you think it is asked Maya . i dont know said everyone at the same time they all touched it at the same exact moment and there was a flash. they appeared at a shop it was a Tipton gift shop. where are we questioned Bailey. i dont care said London. look at the date exclaimed Cody. omg screamed went to the past said woody afraid. how do we get backed said Zack. i dont know lets just try to blend in said London. did you just had a good idea? asked Maya they all bought stuff at the gift shop they had to hide London the most cause she stood out look there we are said Zack spoke hey sweet thang can I get a candy bar? Depends will you pay for it questioned look at you said she thinks were gonna pay said younger Zack. We don't pay baby said younger Cody and took candy bars run screamed younger Zack. Older Zack and Cody laughed hey that's stealing said Bailey coming out from her handing spot. Younger Cody heard her so? He asked. Stealing is wrong said Bailey. Cody come on said younger said Cody. Wow whose this? Hey babe lets hook up later said younger Zack as he grabbed Cody and ran. You hit on my girlfriend said older cody. Hey i didn't know said older Zack. Older Cody grabbed Bailey what were u doing? Said Cody. What he doesn't know me replied Bailey. Okay whatever lets go said Maya. where? Asked woody. let's go to my room i know that me and the codster won't come back for another two hours.-in Zack and Cody old apartment-wow it looks- but Maya was cut off. Poor said London. Why do you have to say that yelled Bailey. Because i want to shouted London back to her. The gang starting arguing again but Zack wasn't the one who stopped it this time it was 3 people . but not just any three people it was younger Zack and Cody and carry. What are you doing in my apartment? screamed gang keep quiet . well asked Cody . Why are you wearing your blankie as a scarf ? said London. how do you know about my blankie? Asked Cody. Everyone knows teased younger Zack. We should tell them said woody. Yes you should said carry. Okay said Cody. We are from the future yelled London. who are you then ? teased younger Zack not beliveing them..we cant tell you said Cody. Why not yelled zack because it can hurt the fabric of time shouted bailey. Who cares screamed woody. Im with him said said co- but Zack was cut off by London. im London Tipton said London she said taking off her costume. wow said carry we believe you said Cody and Zack at the same time. who are you asked Cody pointing at older Cody. oh hi im Cody martin said Cody. your what ? said younger Zack. im Zack martin says older Zack. what? exclaimed Cody. prove it said carry. okay replied Cody as he took off his book bag and took out something handed to younger Cody and younger Cody handed it you are me said younger did you do said maya. He took out his blankie said woody. and your me said younger Zack to older the codster and i changed alot. Yep im taller in the future said younger cody. I am the only one who calls codster said younger zck. But im you said older zack.O yeah said younger zack feeling stupid. but who are you ? questioned carry pointed to woody,Bailey,and woody zacks and codys friend said woody. I call him wood chuck said zack. okay said carry you ? pointing to Maya . im Maya zacks girlfriend answered Maya girlfriend ? yelled younger Zack. yep your future girlfriend said older Zack putting his arm over Maya's not cool said younger Zack. Why not said Maya. No offense but in the long run im gonna end up with my sweet thang said younger up desperate thang said younger up cody. whatever said older cody. who are you - wait your that chick who said stealing is wrong or whatever and you are pretty cute said younger Cody.. yep im that "chick" she put air quotes around that word. said Bailey. youll never get her cody said younger zack but im also codys girlfriend replied Bailey. what ? screamed younger Cody. Cody cant have a girlfriend hes to umm well Cody said younger Zack. nice one said older Zack. shut up i have a girlfriend deal with it said older Cody. codys arm was around Baileys shoulder. Cody kissed bailey on the cheek. Hey i felt that sid younger cody. I will test it out said London slapping zack. Owww said younger zack. this is so weird said older Zack and Cody and younger Zack and creepy weird said said London. Maddie walked in. uh oh said Bailey. hi guys hi strangers said Maddie. hey sweet thang said younger Zack. i wanted my two bucks for two candy bars replied Maddie. Cody give her a buck said younger Zack. UH do you take coupons? Asked younger Cody. no answered Maddie. Okay then i only have a buck here said younger Cody handing it to Maddie. Okay i will see you guys later for that other buck said Maddie walking out. Where'd you get a buck asked older Cody . i stole it from Zack. Zack tackled Cody the started to fight but strange thing happened Cody was on top of stop fighting said older Cody. dont tell them what to do said older Zack they began to fight. guys stop said Bailey and said both what's that? Questioned Cody getting up. we found it at the gift shop said carry. it was the object the had on the aqua lunge. They all ran to it and put there hands on it then a flashed appeared again. They were back on the ship. guys were back said London running out of this place. Zack i don't want to fight like when we were kids said Cody me either said Zack i love ya man said Cody me too said Zack they hugged. they whole gang besides London of-coarse joined into a group hug. every one was not stress ful the were fine most importantly they had each other. it really is the suite life. THE END !


End file.
